ThunderClan Warrior Deaths A-Z
by Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire
Summary: Hello! This story will have all the POV's of the character that died. I will try to make as many ThunderClan warrior deaths as I can. - Grace
1. Ashfur's death

Ashfur walked along the bank of the river. He would finally get his revenge. After moons of sadness he would finally get his revenge. He thought about how he was going to get it.

 _First I'll tell everyone about Squirrelflight's secret at the next Gathering. Then I'll kill her so that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze will be sad. But wait! They probably don't like her any more. So then I'll kill Jayfeather. He's not much of a fighter. Then Hollyleaf and lastly Lionblaze._

He thought about how Lionblaze had lasted a whole battle without anybody touching him. He shuddered.

 _If he could kill hi-  
_

A black cat suddenly leaped onto his back. He yelped and twisted around. The cat fell and leaped at him again. Her weight pinned him down and her mouth was parted into a smile.

"Hello Ashfur!" she said cheerfully.

"Hollyleaf," Ashfur hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided to kill you so that you won't reveal Squirrelflight's secret," Hollyleaf said matter-of-factly.

Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about me killing you."

Ashfur laughed. "You'll kill me?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Hollyleaf opened her jaws wide and Ashfur said his last words. "Noooooooo!"

Hollyleaf bent down and Ashfur twisted his head, but Hollyleaf bit into the middle of his neck and bit into the very center of his neck with a killing bite.

Then she sliced the center of Ashfur's neck and the wounds almost split open.

Ashfur grew faint and limped, his head lolled to the side.

His last memory played over and over in his head until he reached StarClan.

His mother, Brindleface padded toward him and licked his ears.

"Hello."

Her dappled gray fur shone with the stars surrounding it. Her green eyes sparkled and she looked much healther than she was when she was alive.

Ashfur purred and sat with his mother.

Brindleface sighed and looked at him with fierce eyes. "Hollyleaf has thrown your dead body into the water."

"What?" Ashfur meowed.

Brindleface shrugged, "Probably because of the bad things that you did in your life."

Suddenly it all reflected on him. He had gone crazy. He had not thought of anything else, but revenge.

 _And I will still have my revenge one day. I will never give up, Ashfur vowed._


	2. Bluestar's death

Bluestar looked in horror as the dog grabbed Fireheart in it's jaws.

 _No! Not that one! You cannot use him as prey!_

Bluestar flung herself down the slope. She was close to the gorge. Would Fireheart really be able to lure the dog pack over the edge? What if the pack's leader got him first?

She erupted from the bracken and skidded to a stop. Her paws slipped and slid.

 _Oh StarClan, no!_

Fireheart was dangling from the glistening jaws of a huge dog. The ThunderClan deputy struggled, spitting with fury. The dog shook him, it's eyes shining with triumph, but it's clumsy paws were skittering dangerously close to the edge of the gorge.

"I will not let you destroy my Clan!" Bluestar roared. She flung herself at Fireheart's tormentor, slamming headfirst into it's flank. The dog dropped Fireheart and spun around in surprise.

She unsheathed her claws and lashed out at the dog's muzzle. The dog slipped, and fell into the gorge.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes, still fixed on the pack leader. "You should never have threatened ThunderClan!" she hissed.

Suddenly the dog stretched it's head forward and grasped her foreleg in it's jaws. She felt the ground slide off of her paws. The dog dragged her over the edge. Wind roared as she fell. The river swirled and foamed below. She scrabbled desperately against the cold wet air and struggled free of the dog just a moment before hitting the water.

The freezing river knocked the breath from Bluestar's body. She struggled blindly against the current. Her thick fur, heavy with water, dragged her down. The river tumbled all around her and her lungs screamed for air. She thought with terror that she was going to drown when a warm scent filled her nose and a familiar meow sounded.

 _Don't give up!_

 _Oakheart?_

The father of her kits murmured in her ears.

 _It's like running through the forest. Let your paws do the work. Raise your chin. Let the water carry you up._

His voice calmed her and she raised her chin. Then wind ruffled her fur and she gulped up some air before tumbling back into the water.

 _That's the way._

 _Bluestar, swim! Head for the bank! Our kits are waiting!_ His meow was sharp now and gave her energy.

 _Our kits!_ The thought struck her like a lightning bolt.

 _You can't leave them without saying good-bye._

She fought the water again. A dark shape buffeted her, knocking her underwater again. It was the rolling body of a dog.

 _If a dog can't fight this current, how can I?_

 _You can do it! Oakheart urged._

Bluestar's legs felt exhausted like sodden leaves.

Suddenly teeth grasped her scruff. She glimpsed orange fur.

 _Fireheart!_

The ThunderClan deputy had gotten hold of her.

"Keep your head up," he growled.

Bluestar tried to help him, but her pelt was heavy and her paws were too tired to fight the weight of the water.

Then another body brushed her's. Her eyes stung, too filled with water to see.

"Bluestar?"

She recognized the mew of Mistyfoot.

 _What about Stonefur? Is he here too?_

"We're both here."

Oakheart had been right. Her kits had been waiting for her.

Bluestar fought to open her eyes. She could just make out the shape of Stonefur. His wide shoulders silhouetted against the green canopy of trees.

 _So much like his father._

"Is she okay?" came the voice of her daughter.

"Bluestar, it's Fireheart. You're all right now. You're safe."

Bluestar gazed at her kits.

"You saved me," she murmured.

"Shh. Don't try to talk," Mistyfoot urged.

 _But there's so much to say!_

"I want to tell you something. I want to ask you to forgive me for sending you away," Bluestar mewed. "Oakheart promised me Graypool would be a good mother to you."

"She was," Stonefur meowed flatly.

Bluestar flinched. "I owe her so much. Oakheart too, for mentoring you so well. I watched you as you grew up and I saw how much you had to give to the Clan who adopted you. If I had made a different choice, you would have given all your strength to ThunderClan."

"Forgive me."

Mistyfoot and Stonefur exchanged an uncertain glance.

"She suffered a lot of pain for her choice. Please forgive her," Fireheart pleaded.

Mistyfoot bent her head and licked Bluestar's cheek. "We forgive you, Bluestar."

"We forgive you," Stonefur echoed.

Bluestar closed her eyes as her two kits began to lap at her drenched pelt. It was the first time she had shared tongues with them since the cold leaf-bare day she had left them with Oakheart.

There was no need to cling onto her last life. Fireheart would be the fire and blaze through the forest in her place. ThunderClan was safe. She closed her eyes and gave way to dizzying blackness.


	3. Cinderpelt's death

Cinderpelt clawed at the badger's nose frantically. Then a huge paw clawed her and she felt it crush her bones. She turned back to Sorreltail.

Suddenly, Leafpool came in. Crowfeather was right behind her. When she saw the badger she clawed at it with Crowfeather helping her. After a few minutes the badger ran out.

Leafpool crouched at Cinderpelt's side. "Please don't die."

"I knew this was going to happen," Cinderpelt mewed, weakly. "ThunderClan will be well taken care of with you as their medicine cat."

"No! Don't go! I'll get you some cobwebs," Leafpool wailed.

"No. I'm afraid it's too late. You will be a great medicine cat. I have trained you well," Cinderpelt murmured. Then the light slowly died from her eyes and they grew blank and cloudy.

"No!" Leafpool wailed again.

ooo

"Please let me go back!" Cinderpelt pleaded.

"Why?" Bluestar meowed simply.

"I-I didn't do what I wanted to in my life. I wanted to be a warrior!" Cinderpelt wailed. "Please?"

Bluestar nodded. "I will send you back as one of Sorreltail's kits."

"Wait. Sorreltail?"

"Yes."

"S-sorreltail?"

Then a cold breeze and a light mist swirled around her with glittery stars.

ooo

"She looks exactly like Cinderpelt," Sorreltail meowed. "Can I call her Cinderkit?"

"Yes," Brackenfur said. He touched Cinderkit lightly with his muzzle. "Hello Cinderkit."

Cinderkit found a place to suckle and closed her eyes. She was going to become a warrior this time.


End file.
